Talk:Jerry Nelson
Birthday song Is there a way we can showcase this on the wiki? I was browsing Rick Lyon's site and found that he was behind it. - Oscarfan (talk) 14:23, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :I'd love to see this on the wiki. Because then we'd have a list of all the Muppets who appeared in the bit. —Antsamthompson9 (talk) 00:43, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I'd suggest creating a triva section on this page so that can be noted and linked there. Better yet, it could probably work as it's own page. -- Jon (talk) 14:54, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Lookin' Good! I don't know if this is appropriate for a talk page, but wanted to say that this is one of the pages I keep an eye on and the new revisions look really good! Max riverbottom "See related page" What's the new "see related pages" at the bottom of the page? Curious. Max riverbottom :See Henrik (talk) 21:39, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Wow, you guys are amazing. Thanks! Max riverbottom "Truro Daydreams" Hi, I wondered if there should be a mention about Jerry Nelson's new CD "Truro Daydreams". Jerry posted about it over at the Muppet Central Forum in this thread: http://forum.muppetcentral.com/showpost.php?p=792519&postcount=188 The only other thing I could find about it is a mention at this page (listed in the Discography): http://www.davidstephensbanjo.com/bio/index.html (When released, should the CD have its own page?) Josh 07:06, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Halfway Down the Stairs Just parking a long unsourced claim: "Nelson's performance of "Halfway Down the Stairs" (as Robin the Frog) had massive record sales around the world." Now, we do know for a fact, just through the work Ken and Wendy and others have done on the international records, that the song did indeed have worldwide exposure as a single or half of a two side and so on, but "massive record sales" is a vague statement anyway. If we ever uncover specific data about how well it did in specific countries, however, that would be nice to add (though it would probably be more appropriate on the song page anyway). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:20, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Well, we know it went top 10 in the UK, which is how Robin was able to appear on Top of the Pops. But I don't know what the UK counterpart of the RIAA is called, or if they have something like gold and platinum records. I'm sure they have something similar, so I'll ask my record forum friends (we have some members from the UK and other countries) if they have any more information. Hope this helps! -- Ken (talk) 01:11, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Singing voice Hey guys, I'm kinda jumping back in here. :-) Anywho, I saw the tag put on the comment about Jerry's singing voice being good. I'm pretty sure Jim specifically mentioned that in Of Muppets and Men, although I thought I'd see if anyone else can verify it. -- Ozzel 04:01, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :Hi, Colby -- it's good to see you jumping in, as always. :) If you can track down a quote for that sentence, that would be great. I think since you were last here, we've been trying to get more cite-y about everything. It's the continuing evolution. -- Danny (talk) 04:03, 8 December 2006 (UTC) ::I think Henson talks about Jerry's vocal qualities in Down at Fraggle Rock. If someone wants to grab a quote and source it, that'd work in place of what currently comes across as POV and bias. -- Brad D. (talk) 04:06, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :::I recall reading a line in Jim Henson: The Works (I don't actually own a copy, I just check it out from the library, so I can't look for the line right now) that mentions Jerry Nelson having a great singing voice. I believe that it's said somewhere in the Sesame Street chapter, talking about how Jim Henson and Frank Oz felt like their singing voices weren't very good, yet some of Sesame Street's biggest hit songs were sung by their characters and then going on to say something to the effect of "On the other hand, Jerry Nelson and Richard Hunt have excellant singing voices". It would be best to find the exact quote. --Minor muppetz 23:49, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :I'd have to watch Of Muppets and Men to check for sure, but I don't remember Jim mentioning Jerry's singing voice on it. He did however mention Louise's singing voice in that documentary (in a very understated way). I expect it's likely he would have mentioned Jerry's somewhere, but I don't think it was OFM&M documentary, but like I said one would need to watch that again to be sure. Emma 21:33, 9 December 2006 (UTC) ::I don't know if this was settled or not yet, but on "Down at Fraggle Rock" Jim says: "One of the great things about Jerry is his voice. He has remarkable control. And his voice has a sort of cutting edge that records very well." I do remember him saying that both Jerry and Richard were their best singers on "Of Muppets and Men". I'll see if I can get that quote soon. --Justin 23:01, 26 May 2007 (UTC) Citation: Acting Trivia I've long been dubious about the two 1990 acting credits, for The Radicals and Robo-Cop 2, which only come from IMDb, and the iMDb message board discussion for the latter film suggests that the actor is another guy named Jerry Nelson. The only non-cameo acting roles mentioned by Nelson in interviews are extras and one speaking role in early 1950s TV series The Defenders and Naked City. The best way to prove/disprove is for someone to find and sit through both films, and find the "Jerry Nelson" characters. I don't know when someone will be brave enough to attempt such a tag, so in the meantime, the new citation tag is in place. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:35, 5 November 2006 (UTC) Attention See for a description of what this page needs... -- Danny (talk) 17:22, 21 July 2006 (UTC) Jerry Nelson, the Jughuggers, and Jim Kweskin I am surprised that nowhere in the entries for Jerry Nelson, "Slim Wilson," or "Lubbuck Lou and his Jughuggers" is there any mention of 1960s folk rocker Jim Kweskin. It seems to me that the Jughuggers are at least loosely modeled both musically and visually on Jim Kweskin's jug band (basically a group of hippie types playing old-timey American music), and the vocal similarity between Kweskin and Nelson is uncanny. Compare the Kweskin version of "Somebody Stole My Gal" to the Muppet version from season 2, episode 23. When I was growing up, I actually thought the Kweskin Band records WERE by the Muppets or that there was some connection between the two. Maybe it's just a coincidence, and Nelson arrived at his vocal style on his own and no one from the show ever heard of the Jim Kweskin Jug Band. But it seems more likely to me that Nelson was influenced by Kweskin. And not just in the Jughugger numbers. He brings a Kweskin-type feel to several songs, including "Happiness Hotel." Anyone know for sure? Either way, Muppet fans who have not yet heard the Kweskin albums really should check them out. They'll sound immediately familiar to you. One member of the Kweskin band, Maria Muldaur, went on to solo success with "Midnight at the Oasis."